fairy_fencer_ffandomcom-20200213-history
Eryn
A fairy with a human form that dwells in Fang's Fury. She suffers from amnesia. She thinks Fang is stupid and she looks down on him with annoyance. However aside from her dislike of Fang's laziness and interest solely in food she is very similar to him in terms of personality. Appearance Eryn is a fair-pale skinned 17 year old girl with bright pink eyes and light pink hair worn in big pigtails. Holding them are black four-tail bows with two stripes of red on each tail and three big gold spheres in the center of both. She has very light, orange-pink gradient wings. Eryn wears a short red dress with accents of pale gold, white, and black. It is very frilly and has big puffy sleeves that match. Attached from the chest and going past the shoulder are black straps to match the frilly collar worn on her neck. In the center of it is a magenta cross lined in black. She wears red and black shoes with gold on the heel and a single, big gold orb a the tongue, along with tall white socks. Personality Eryn thinks Fang is an idiot and looks down on him with haughty condescension but nevertheless still cares for him. In a way, her arrogant attitude is very similar to Fang's, as she is perfectly willing to look down on anyone with a major fault. As the story progress, she started to soften up to the point she sacrificed herself just to save Fang. Story At the beginning of the story, Fang just arrives at Zelwinds City, and after being told he would be granted any wish by pulling out a sword in the city which turns out to be a Fury, he releases Eryn after removing the sword. Fang immediately asks Eryn to get him food, but is ignored while she explains to him the responsibilities of a Fencer, which Fang ignores as well. Fang initially does not want to be a Fencer but after Eryn tells Fang that she will wither away and die without any memories Fang agrees to be a Fencer. Due to him not getting food, he steals bread, believing it was a "free sample" and is sent to jail. On the third day, he is rescued by Eryn but is reluctant to leave prison until Eryn reasons with him. Fang and Eryn then travel to the Sol Plains to retrieve the Fury there, meeting Tiara and Cui there. She notices Tiara's offer to have tea with her sounds too nice but Fang doesn't listen and is paralyzed. After Fang defeats a bandit who tries to force Tiara to give him her Fury, Tiara offers them shelter and the food of a "5-star chef" at Sunflower Inn in exchange for his help in reviving the Goddess. Eryn has her reservations but Fang accepts. At the inn Tiara shows themhim Qui's ability of taking them to the sealed bodies of the Goddess and the Vile God, which Eryn immediately recognizes. At Katticus Ice Cave Eryn saves both Fang and Tiara from being overwhelmed by a monster who ate the dungeon's fairy by going inside it to rescue the furi. When exploring the Subterranean Tower Eryn gets a familiar feeling. When reaching the bottom and fighting Bernard Eryn recovers part of her memories and power and saves the party by teleporting everyone to the inn. Eryn eventually falls in love with Fang in both her and Tiara's ending. Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force In the Vile God route it's Eryn who is taken back in time together with Sherman and Ryushin, Sherman's personality remaining unchanged. He notices how anxious Eryn is with Fang's absence and realizes that, despite what she says in the contrary about him being better than Fang, he can't replace him for her. Trivia *When Fang jokingly said that she was falling for him, she somewhat confessed as a reply, much to Fang's surprise. *The cross-shaped hair ornament of Eryn is simmilar to Neptune's in Hyperdimension Neptunia, the most famed franchise of Compile Hearts. *Eryn's shoes are also similar to those of Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia. External links * Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Companion Fairies Category:Protagonists